


Sing to Me

by SirAnimosity



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious, Singing, Sweet, Wholesome, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAnimosity/pseuds/SirAnimosity
Summary: Bilbo is up late writing his book when he hears faint singing. Which he follows right to Thorin’s door.Thorin has feelings for Bilbo but doesn’t know how to tell him.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Sing to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a HUGE fan of this ship! I love it so much and I’ve read so many fics about it!! Also I’m bad at tagging so I’m sorry if I get them wrong.

It was a quiet evening, everyone was settling into their chambers for the night.

Bilbo was in his chambers writing about his adventures as he usually did at night.

When suddenly he heard a humming sound. It peaked his Tookish curiosity, he decided to open his door to hear it clearer. 

It was singing. It was faint but Bilbo could hear it. The singing was definitely only one person. 

He fought with himself, debated heavily about getting closer to hear it better. The Took side won, obviously. And he walked into the hall to get closer.

The more he walked the louder the singing got, it was a song in Dwarvish he didn’t recognize. Though he had been learning it slowly, second languages are hard, try learning two, he still didn’t understand it that well.

When he could hear it clear as day, he realized he was standing outside of Thorin’s chambers. The song sounded beautiful, Bilbo wished he understood it.

Thorin stopped singing, to the disappointment of Bilbo. 

“Bilbo,” Thorin said quietly, Bilbo was unsure if he was actually talking to him or if he had just said his name to himself.

Thorin sighed, he turned to face the fire. Bilbo was right, he hadn’t seen Bilbo there at all. But why would he just say his name like that?

As Bilbo was turning to leave he heard, “Did you like the song Bilbo?”. This frightened him at first, he turned around “Yes, it was very beautiful. I just wish I knew what it means,” he said.

“It’s a Dwarvish song for longing,” he said, just barely above a whisper.

“Oh, what do you mean by longing?” Bilbo asked, oblivious. 

“Longing for the person you love but they don’t know,” Thorin said, with a slight sadness in his voice.

“Well have you told this mysterious person you love them yet?” Bilbo asked, innocently. 

Thorin shook his head. 

He knew Bilbo wouldn’t understand, he couldn't. Can’t because it’s him. Can’t because it’s Bilbo. 

Bilbo has always been there for him, even when he really shouldn’t have. 

Thorin loves Bilbo.

“Maybe I’ll sing the song in English for you,” he said, really meaning I’ll sing it to you because it’s about you.

Bilbo smiled, “I’d like that,” he said, not even knowing he just said he’d like a man to sing a love ballad to him.


End file.
